


Waiting Room

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting that's been a long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**

> Full Title: Heaven Is More Like A Waiting Room Than Eternal Bliss
> 
> takes place after any of the number of times Cas died. no really, just pick one.

It felt a bit like, not being torn apart really, not even like dying. It felt like,  _becoming_. 

Castiel thought that this must be what stars felt like, when they exploded into supernova.

The light that had surrounded him at the end began to fade then, and his vision settled. Colors became darker, more saturated, becoming shapes, flowers and trees. He blinked, and discovered that he was in a backyard. 

On the grass before him was a man tossing a ball to a young boy, while a woman sat on the steps of the deck watching them. Soft curls surrounding her face matched the soft smile on her lips as she looked down at a bundle in her arms. Then she looked up at Castiel.

“Come and sit down,” she said gesturing to a spot on the steps beside her.

Castiel sat tenitively and looked between the woman and the man, confused. Then at last he looked at the child playing in the yard, and a gentle gasp filled his lungs with knowledge. The boy was a young Dean Winchester.

He turned to the woman, “Mary Winchester?” he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

“This is your heaven?”

She nodded again. “By all means, I shouldn’t have one.” she laughed gently. “I spent most of my death sticking around and poking my nose in to business I wasn’t meant for, but in the end… I guess heaven looks kindly upon self-sacrifice. Isn’t that right, Castiel?”

Castiel tilted his head a fraction, a thought caught in the tangle between his heart and his head. 

Hesitantly he put a hand to his chest, “Me?”

Mary smiled fully, “Yes Cas, you,” she sounded amused. “Do you not think you deserve to be saved?”

The answer sizzled and spat like a fire in the back of his throat, so he kept his mouth shut to contain it.

“You  _are_  being saved, Castiel. Just, not immediately.” Mary said. “You’re in transit, you see. So I requested that you be brought here, for now.”

“Why?” Castiel asked, the short word full of more questions than its three letters could contain.

Mary watched the child in the yard, so blissfully unaware of her gaze. “I always told Dean that angels were watching over him, but little did I know it was actually true.” She turned to Castiel and smiled, “So I brought you here to thank you. You’ve done so much for my children already.”

Castiel floundered for words, he was not used to being thanked. 

“They deserve it,” Castiel said at length. “They’re good men.”

“They are, aren’t they?” There was something in her voice, an emotion that had no name, but sounded like pride and felt like sorrow. “You are too, Cas.”

“I am not a man, per se.” Castiel said hesitantly.

“You know what I mean,” her voice was light and amused again. She put a hand on his shoulder, “Take care of yourself Castiel,” she said. “They’ve grown quite fond of you, and so have I. You’re like another son I never had.”

And as they sat there together, waiting, something stirred deep within Castiel, a longing for something that he never could have called his own, or even realised he had wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a [post](http://sauntering-vaguely-downwards.tumblr.com/post/21426722430/au-meme-mary-meeting-castiel-i-always-told-dean) on tumblr


End file.
